durv_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The GrandSpakulous Durv Season 2 Premiere Special
The GrandSpakulous Durv Season 2 Premiere Special is the third episode of the second season of Durv: The Series. Plot An unnamed off-screen narrator announces "The GrandSpakulous Durv Season 2 Premiere Special", live from Sakakuke. The narrator claims that in the special will be John Barkashki, The Bitch Boy, Mr. Triangle, Ms. Triangle, Ralph, and "the others". The narrator then goes inside Durv H.Q, where there is a stage in view. A spotlight is shone on the center of the stage, and the narrator introduces Durv. However, Durv's plan of falling to the ground from the sky fails as he plummets through the stage platform. This incident causes the crowd, including the narrator, to panic. The narrator, after witnessing Durv's plummet, announces that he will be resigning from showbiz while a 3D John flies around the stage. Text is then displayed on screen, and from the information provided it is then known that after the events of this incident, Durv was rushed to the hospital, where he ended up dying gruesomely. Transcript view of the sky at night with a visible full moon and stars is seen. Narrator: From the Durv Headquarters in Sakakuke, appears saying "The GrandSpakulous Durv Season 2 Premiere Special" it's the GrandSpakulous Durv Season 2 Premiere Special! text disappears Starring John Barkashki, head appears in an orange circle in the middle of the screen, with his name displayed below. This happens for all the other characters that the narrator introduces, excluding Durv., The Bitch Boy, Mr. Triangle, Ms. Triangle, Ralph, and the others. pan down from the sky to inside Durv H.Q occurs. And now the star of the show. stage is seen, with a spotlight being shone on the center of it after a couple of seconds. There is a brief pause. Narrator: Durv! falls from the sky and through the ground. Screams and gasps are heard from the audience. Oh fuck. Oh God. Durv has suffered enough. 3D John Barkashki appears from the left side of the stage and flies over the hole Durv created. I can't do this anymore. I quit the showbiz. appears that says the following: "DURV WAS LATER TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE HE FINALLY GAVE HIS LAST BREATH AND DIED A SAD AND GRUESOME DEATH...." Trivia *The characters that appear when "the others" are mentioned are (from left-to-right) CowBoy McCrud-den, two unknown characters, C.F Reporter, and what appears to be a caricature of OLDTPBUSER. Production *The 3D John Barkashki model comes from an attempt to convert Durv characters to 3D models that OLDTPBUSER did using an old modelling program, Swift 3D, in late 2017. *There was supposed to be a party scene that took place on top of Durv H.Q, but this never happened in the final cut; the only traces of the scene now are backgrounds painted for it. Gallery Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|The full turnaround of the 3D render of John Barkashki. DurvSeason2Special-BG-1.png|The full background seen in the beginning. DurvSeason2Special-BG-2.png|A background from the deleted scene, #1. DurvSeason2Special-BG-3.png|A background from the deleted scene, #2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2